


The American Wizard

by ShortDrummer2



Series: The American Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Expanded Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDrummer2/pseuds/ShortDrummer2
Summary: Jacob was apart of the first Dumbledore's army that was started in America. Through the many hellish years of the American Wizarding War, he became a broken man with nothing to lose. That was until Death Eaters started to appear and the major of MACUSA tries to bring back for one more job. Add to the fact that he has to train a new witch. Will he make out of the 2nd Wizarding War alive?
Series: The American Wizard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133423





	1. Veteran of the Psychic War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story with a dark tone, so I do hope you like it.

11/1/1981  
Dear my lovely Lily,   
It has been oh so long since I have written to you. I have joined Dumbledore’s Army in D.C. to help combat the remaining Death Eaters. My regiment was very excited to hear He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is vanished, though some of us are skeptical. We had a hear about this boy, Harry Potter is his named, who killed the dark lord and he was a baby. Speaking of babies, I hope that I would be able to see my little Diana. My regiment is about ready to embark on our quest to vanquish the remaining Death Eaters in America. Everybody here is scared shitless, knowing that some of them may not survived. But not I, because I want my baby girl to grow up with her Daddy watching her.   
Hoping to see you soon,  
Jacob   
Jacob woke up in a bed, next to a muggle hooker. His head was pounding like a hammer against a nail. Having no recollection about what happened last night, he walked into the bathroom, vomiting up a storm in the toilet, his entrails floating in the water. Another night of partying left him to this. The once famed soldier who led his men towards the final battle, now a broken man who has nothing to lose. He came back to the room and grabbed his clothes. He put them on and then he grabbed his wand, that he kept hidden in his pocket. He said a quick spell, and in a flash, his hangover disappeared. He took out a couple of 50s and laid them near the still sleeping hooker. Jacob then grabbed his gun and put in his holster and exited out of the door.   
The humid Florida air hit Jacob as he started walking towards a café. It was a good 18 or 20 years after the first Wizarding War, and a good 10 years of the American War. Capturing traitors of the MACUSA government and putting them in prison. Jacob lost many friends and families during the war. He had seen young kids getting killed left and right. Due to his knowledge of the Florida land and his many connections, Jacob was able to form a Special Ops group of Wizards and Witches that hunted the remaining Death Eaters. This group, which was led by him, used strategies and tactics to that similar of the muggle’s Navy Seals. Every battle that Jacob was in, every person he killed, every ally who he witness died, what was it all for. Surely there is something that is going on.   
Then there was Winston Charles, the leader of this country’s Death Eaters. The final battle of the American War was costly on both sides. But what effected Jacob the most was how sadistic Winston was towards his family. The worst part of it all was not burying his family, but not avenging them. After what Winston did, the poor coward went into hiding, never showing his face. As he sat down in a booth, drinking his coffee and reading the daily paper, Jacob notice a familiar face walking towards him.   
“Hey, Jacob, long time no see,” said Thomas Wheatly, the major general of the MACUSA military and head Auror for the U.S.  
“What, do you want?” asked Jacob, with disgust in his throat.  
“I have an assignment for you,” said Thomas.  
“I told you, I am not in the game anymore,” said Jacob, drinking his coffee.  
“This case is very special, and I trust your expertise on it,” said Thomas.  
“And I am living my remaining days in retirement,” snapped Jacob.  
“Living in retirement my ass. You either drinking yourself to death, fucking hookers, or poisoning your brain,” said Thomas, “What would your wife say?”  
“Don’t bring her in this, Tommy,” warned Jacob.   
“Ok, ok, just think about it, Jacob. They will pay you a fortune,” said Thomas, getting out of the booth and leaving the yellow envelope behind.   
Jacob put the envelope in his jacket, finished his coffee, tip the waitress, and left the café. As he was walking back towards his apartment, he heard some a young girl screaming. He followed the sound to an alley where he sees two hooded people attacking this young girl, who has the perfect color of white in her hair. Shit Death Eaters thought Jacob as he stepping into the alley. His wand drawn out, he loudly said, “Stupidity.” Both of the Death Eaters were pushed aggressively backwards. He then took the young girl by the hand and dragged out of the alley.   
“Come with me if you want to live,” said Jacob, pulling the girl out of the situation. As they were leaving, one of the Death Eaters took a hold of the girls ankle and pulled it, causing the girl to fall. Jacob turned and seeing the Death Eater holding the young girl hostage, pointed his wand at the Death Eaters face and cast a stunning spell. The Death Eater, just stood there and then fell backwards, leaving the young girl a bit shaken. Taking the girl’s hand, both ran.  
When Jacob and the girl arrived at his apartment, Jacob cursed up a storm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jacob cursed, “Why the hell are there Death Eaters here? I thought we took care of those assholes during the American War.” Jacob felt his anger rising, as all the memories he was trying to be repressing, all came flooding back to him. Jacob, grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his fridge and took a swig out of it. His felt his nerves numb as the syrupy taste of the whiskey passed through his throat.  
“Excuse me, sir,” said the young girl. Jacob, forgetting that he had a guest over, put the bottle away and walk towards the living room where the girl was.   
“Yes,” said Jacob.  
“I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me. I don’t know why those people were hurting me,” said the young girl.  
“Those people are called Death Eaters,” said Jacob. As he was walking towards the girl, he felt a strange presence, that he never felt until when served in the MUSCA Army.  
“Death Eaters?” asked the young girl.  
“A group of radical terrorist who attacked muggles and muggle born,” said Jacob, “May I ask you some questions?”  
“Sure,” said the young girl, a bit puzzled.   
“Have you experience anything weird in past year or so,” asked Jacob with a curious look on his face.

“Well, when I was younger, my parents always found me on the roof of our house. They never understood why. Then when I was in grade school, I accidentally turned my friend into a dog. I never knew why these things always happened to me, but it just happens,” explains the young girl.  
“The reason why you are able to do this is because you are a witch,” Jacob bluntly said, opening up the letter.  
“Jacob, you have served under the MUSCA army for a well amount of time. Your military career has been filled with many achievements such as the Wizarding Special forces and leading the charge in the Decisive victory at the Battle of the Wolf Moon. Now, we are asking for your help again. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and with bigger numbers. I have feared that his influence has reach across the oceans towards the states. We are asking for you to reinforce us and help us fight against the Dark Lord. Thomas has said that he has created a team for you, full of new faces, something you might like. So please take our invitation, we would offer as much as you want,” the letter had said before setting on the floor.   
“What was that all about?” asked the young girl.  
“It’s a long story, are you hungry, Miss?” asked Jacob.  
“Emma, and no why?” asked the young girl.  
“Because, I am going take you somewhere,” said Jacob, grabbing a pot full of floo powder. He then grabbed Emma by the arm and took her to his fireplace. Holding the girl tight, Jacob said in a loud firm voice, “Congress of Magic.”


	2. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Emma goes to the MUSCA hq to get magic stuff. Jacob learns abit more about Emma and We finally get to meet the new Santa Murete group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know for a Harry potter expanded universe, we don't see a lot of the main characters. The reason for this is because of how I want to show how Lord Voldemort's influence was not only in England. Everybody was affected in war somehow. 
> 
> Also to those who understand the references for each chapter, leave a comment.

4/22/1982

Dear My Lovely Lily,

I have been thinking about you. It has been three years since I came home. I do really miss you. One of the things that is new that is happening in the military is that I was able to climb through the ranks and got promoted to a Commander. I command my own squad of a few witches and wizards, some pure bloods and some muggle born, and train them not to only rely on their magic. The other companies think that we are clowns and some consider us the laughing stock of the military. But yet, my company won the MUSCA a couple of Decisive victories through the whole campaign. If you have been listening to the radio, the MUSCA military has recently earned a victory at the Battle of the Seminole down in Florida. That battle, even though we haven’t lost anyone yet just a couple of men and women injured, it was one of the most difficult battle we had to face yet.   
Also because of this battle, we are finally earning some respect from our fellow companies, even though they still think Witches and Wizards using muggle weaponry with magic is stupid and ignorant, and even earned us the nickname Santa Muerte, the Angel of Death, as we always leave no Death Eaters alive. This has been our calling card, scaring the Death Eaters in America that we started actually having the Death Eaters surrender.   
Also, due to our unethical way to fight, the Major came by to visit the company last week. He has loved the progress we have made through this war and has propose our company into a special forces’ unit. A lot of it is hush hush right now, but a few days ago we just got our first assignment. As I am writing this, our company has been preparing the long arduous journey that has be fall on us. This branching point of the campaign might help us win this hellish war.   
I really do miss you and Diana. I promise that I will be back home on the 4th of July. Please give my little moon goddess a kiss.

Keep Safe  
Jacob  
Jacob and Emma arrived at the headquarters of the Congress of Magic. The building was super busy as witches and wizards were speeding everywhere. A lot of chattering of the Dark Lord returning and some about if the Boy Who Lived lying. Jacob notices the amazement that was in Emma’s eyes. This look reminded him about when he was younger and was a first year, getting ready to go to Illevrmony Witchcraft and Wizarding school. The look of a muggle born wizard being introduce to the magical world.   
Jacob walk took Emma and walk towards the elevators. I do hope I still have credit, Jacob thought as he was getting in the elevator with Emma. He pressed the button for the marketplace and the elevator started to move.   
“Where are we going?” Emma curiously asked.  
“In order for you to be a proper witch, we need to get you a couple of supplies?” said Jacob, not paying attention to the young girl.   
“Would that mean that you would teach me?” asked Emma.  
“It might,” said Jacob.  
As the elevator opened, Jacob and Emma were introduce to a bustling sight of the market place. The market was like a beehive, a busy area full of different things to see. The first place that Jacob and Emma went to was the Gringotts Bank of America. There Jacob was able to get some of the money that he saved for his late daughter and give to the young girl standing next to him. Emma sensing the pain in Jacob, decided it was not best to ask him about it now. After that Jacob took Emma shopping. Jacob saw Emma getting excited at having a wand chose her. Her wand was that of a exotic one. A mix of Unicorn hair, Dragon Hide, an old mangrove tree, and the eye of a moon wolf. This wand was like Jacob’s wand, a mix of elegance and aggressiveness.   
The next place that the two went to was the book store. Here Jacob bought Emma all the books that she would need for him to teach her. Everything from a beginner’s guide on how to use magic to even the most advance forms of dueling. Even though Jacob know that he will teach Emma on how to fight dirty when need be, he at least wants to prepare Emma. Jacob notices that Emma doesn’t care about the reading. She is willing to learn on how to do these things. That is a good thing, thought Jacob.   
When the pair were finished shopping, they were eating at the local diner. While Jacob was eating the cheap steak that he was served, Emma was too busy reading the beginner’s guide to magic. She was mimicking the movement of her wand and mouthing the words, Wingardium Leviosa. Jacob notice this and let a loud chuckle. Emma, looking up from her book, finally realized what was happening and asked, “What?”   
“Oh nothing,” said Jacob, putting a piece of steak in his mouth.  
“No tell me what were laughing about,” demanded Emma.  
“It is just the way you seem so eager to learn. It kind of reminds me of myself when I was your age. Full of innocence and the eager to learn,” said Jacob.   
“Really?” asked Emma, putting her book down.   
“Yeah, when my parents found about me being a wizard, they freaked the hell out,” said Jacob, taking another bite of the steak. “But they grew to respect me as I grew up.”  
“Oh really. I am glad my parents were very open about me having magic. My mother always told me that my magic was a gift from god. It was a way for me to blessed by the angels,” said Emma.  
“I am glad your parents were very welcoming towards you,” said Jacob, “Speaking of, does your parents know where you are?”  
“You could say that. You see, both of my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to foster care where no one really cared for you. My foster parents would be happy if I was dead,” said Emma, holding her necklace that Jacob hasn’t notice before tightly. Emma eyes were tearing up as Jacob put his hand on her arm.  
“Look, Emma, I lost loved ones too. It always feels like there is a hole in your heart. I know the pain. But look, don’t be like me, don’t turn to drugs or drinking. I care for you. I won’t leave you, I promise,” said Jacob, his eyes tearing up too.   
Soon two aurors approach the couple. “Mr. Adrian. The major would want to see you now,” said one of the aurors. The couple left the table and followed the two aurors to the major’s office. When they enter the door, Emma was amazed to see all the magic that was happening in the room. Jacob notice the major deep in his notes and when they enter, without looking at them, the major had said to the two aurors, “You may leave us.”  
When the aurors left, the major looked up from his notes with a smile on his face. “Jacob, my friend. I have see that you accepted the job,” said the Major.  
“Cut the bullshit. I am not accepting the job until I see the company,” said Jacob in a stern voice.   
“I see, well would you follow me,” the Major said, getting up from the table. The couple had follow the major where he took them to a huge conference room full of wizards and witches of all ages. As the enter, everybody was standing at attention.   
“Aeez soldiers,” said the Major. The soldiers relax their stance a bit, but their eyes then laid on Jacob and Emma. “Men and Women of the 44th Wizard Regiment, may I introduce your new company leader, Jacob Adrian,” the major relay to the team.  
“This old fucker will lead us into battle against the world’s deadliest wizard,” said one of the men of the company.  
“This fucker led one of the most successful campaign during the American War, so you better show him respect,” Jacob said biting back.  
“Easy now you two. Captain Jacob is right though. His company was one of the few who helped us win the American War. During that war, he was in charge of this company, and if you know your wizarding history, it was called Santa Muerte,” the Major explained.   
“Wait, you led the Santa Muerte?” asked one of the witches, a Hispanic lady in her mid20s.   
“Led it, ha, I was the one who formed it,” said Jacob, with a chuckle.  
“I heard that the Santa Muerte company were a special kind of company. They didn’t use anything they were taught in the academy for magic. They instead were trained to use muggle weapons,” said another wizard, this one a bit older than the rest of the wizards.  
“That is right, Jacob here taught his company on how they should not rely on magic all the time. He thinks that magic in a sense will do more harm than good. That is why he train the witches and wizards under his watch to use anything they find as a weapon. Why don’t you show them, Jacob?” the Major replied.   
Jacob followed the orders grabbing a feather from the table and walking up towards a punching bag. With the feather in his hand, Jacob grabbed the dummy from behind and stabbing the feather rapidly into the dummy’s eye.  
“Now with that demonstration done, I will leave you guys to talk,” said the Major exiting the room, “Good luck Jacob.”  
Jacob gave the major the bird and then turned to the company. There was complete silence until Jacob decided to say something. “Well since we all are working together, at least we should know each other,” he said, taking a seat at the head of the table. The room was silent again until Emma spoke.   
“Hello, my name is Emma, I am a muggle born witch, 14 years old, and this is my first day that I know that I was a witch. But I am ready to fight no matter the cost,” Emma said.  
“Oh you got to be fucking kidding me,” the wizard who spoke first said, in a aspirated look.   
“You have a problem private?” asked Jacob.  
“Yeah, I have fucking problem. You brought a child into war. A fucking child. She should not be here. She doesn’t even know any fucking magic,” the wizard replied.   
“Look, I understand what you mean. But let me tell you this. I didn’t ask her to join me. No, I had to rescue her, because he who must not be named cronies were torturing her. So let me ask you this, would rather let her die by one of the DE or let her died fighting alongside us,” Jacob bluntly explained.  
“But who the hell is going to teach her magic?” asked the wizard.  
An idea than popped up in Jacob’s mind. “How many of you guys seen Star Wars?” he asked.  
A couple of the witches and wizards raise their hand. Jacob understands these witches and wizards are a mix of pure blood and muggle born. “What is Star Wars?” asked one of the wizards.  
“Star Wars is a film made by muggles about good and evil. But that is not the point. I found out what will be our first assignment. As a company, all of us will teach young Emma here on how to be the witch. Each one of you will have a responsibility in teaching her. To the muggleborns, she is your padawan and you are her master. To the purebloods, you are her professor as she is your student,” Jacob explained sternly, “Do you all understand?”   
“Sir yes sir,” the company barked back.  
“Good, now let us resume what we were doing. What is your name?” Jacob asked the wizard closet to him.  
“My name is Mark Powell. I am a from a wizarding family. Been assigned to 81st regiment before being transferred here. I was born in California. Have a family and kids. I do hope I am able to see them soon,” said the Wizard.  
“I am Taarna Lee of the 45th regiment. I am a muggle born witch. My parents freaked the fuck out when they discover about me being a witch. I have a boyfriend back home. I lived in Wyoming for all my life,” said the one of the younger witches.  
“My name is Audi Powell, I come from a family of both muggles and magic. My ma is a witch, and my pa is a muggle. Y’all should see my pa’s reaction to my ma’s and I’s power. I am from the 101st regiment. I am from Tennessee,” said one of the younger wizards.  
“Since I am going to be in this group of misfits, I guess you will know my name. My name is Anthony Miller. I come from a pure blood family. My father was a spy for the MUSCA during Grindelwald’s reined. My mother is one of the best witches of the state. I am from New York, Brooklyn to be exact. I was apart of the 31st, 38th, and the 99th regiment. Seen my fair of action,” explained the wizard who complained about Emma’s presence.   
“My name is Sarah Davis; I am from a muggle family. I have a sister who is a witch like me. My parents were surprised about this and did their best to understand everything. I am from the 30th regiment. I am from Montana. I am also an Animagus, but didn’t found out it was too late,” explained another of the young witches.   
“What is an Animagus?” asked Emma.  
“It means I am able to transform into another creature. For example, the form I am to take on is that of a Wolf Dog,” explained Sarah.   
“Oh that is neat,” Emma said in a surprised tone.  
“My name is James King, I am from a mix family. My father is a wizard, and my ma is a muggle. I am from the 50th regiment. Was a exchange student at Hogwarts. I am also from Texas,” said an older wizard.  
“My name is Henry Jones. I am from a pureblood family. My mother and father both graduated from Hogwarts but decided to move to the U.S. I was apart of the reserves for the MUSCA Army. I am from Florida,” said another older wizard.  
“My name is Sina Armstrong. I am a muggle born from Boston, Massachusetts. Don’t really know my parents because they left me on an orphanage. When the MUSCA government came to pick me up, I was a trouble kid. Always got into fights and almost got expelled twice in my school. They told me that either join the MUSCA military or go to prison. The rest is history as you can see. I was in the 50th with James, the 39th, and 10th regiment,” said the last young witch.   
“Now, since we all know we each other, our training would begin tomorrow. With the second assignment of training Miss Emma here being in between training. I don’t know how much the major told you about this regiment, but he has given a month to train. We will train hard. We will work together, sleep together, fight together, fuck together, die together. Once the month of training is done, we will be shipped off to Great Britain. There we will meet Albus Dumbledore and build a base there. Do I make myself clear?” ordered Jacob.  
“Sir yes sir,” the company roared.  
“Then let us get some rest,” said Jacob.  
The company then left the room, some of them chatting with each other. Jacob then turned to Emma who was just fiddling with her fingers. “I guess I would be the first one on tutor duty. Go get set up on the table. I will be there a second,” he said to Emma. Jacob then notice that Anthony is standing near the door. Jacob walked towards Anthony wondering what would he want.  
“Is there a problem private?” asked Jacob.  
“Before I joined the regiment, I read a file on you. There was someone that affected you. Not physically but mentally, sir. Does Winston ring any bells?” asked Tony trying be respectful, but no he is on eggshells because of his two outbursts.  
All the memories of Jacob’s family and what Winston did came racing back into Jacob’s mind. Jacob, internally cursing the private out, said in a stern voice, “Yes, Winston is a Charlie that was never captured nor killed. Why would this have any concern to you private?” asked Jacob.  
“Because I have a feeling that what you are doing with that young broad is because of what this Winston dude did to you back in your time. The way you are protective over her. The way you have us as a company teach her magic, where half of us are not even certified at teaching magic. Look sir, I see your eyes as I seen in many of my own brothers in the regiments, I was in. The American War fucked with you in more ways than none. I am not only looking out for this company, but for you and the girl. You want revenge for what this Winston dude did, you really do and I can see that. But you going to something you will regret if something happens to that young girl. Just please don’t make her into a stone cold killer. Let Emma have her childhood,” Tony pleaded.  
“I will think over it private. Thanks for your concern. You might have a soft spot after all,” said Jacob, “Now you should get some rest.”  
Tony did as he was told, walking out of the office. Jacob then walked towards Emma and started teaching her all the magic basics.


End file.
